


A Taste

by doodnoice



Category: Bully (Video Games), Deadpool (Comics), Far Cry 4, Metalocalypse, OFF (Game), The Walking Dead (TV), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Each chapter has its own specific tags, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, please take care to read said chapter summaries before reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut booklet filled with short one-shots or drabbles for a range of fandoms. Some drabbles were written years ago, some are more recent, all feature chapter notes so you can check out what they're about before you read them. All characters featured in this booklet are 18+, more fandoms are to be added.</p><p>(Currently posted fics being adjusted to include neutral and male anatomy versions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. please [The Batter, OFF]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, Orgasm Denial, Begging
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE, To skip to the gendered version of your choice, ctrl+f or the equivalent on your system one the following:  
> Gender-Neutral Version (*)  
> Female Anatomy Version (**)  
> Male Anatomy Version (***)
> 
> Edited 04/28, Male and Gender Neutral anatomy versions posted--male anatomy version tends to have addition descriptions. They are pretty much the same story, just different pronouns and naughty bits. Also, changed some descriptions just to add more difference between each version and also "come" to "cum". I have been notified that that is the supposed correct usage, but even besides that, cum is just a cooler word tbh.

 

**GENDER NEUTRAL VERSION (*)**

The Batter feels you jump beneath his palm, your skin soft and warm, so pliable and willing against his touch that he almost feels guilty for the filthy thoughts that run through his head. And you're shivering, moaning and gasping as you writhe on the bed, playing the part of the perfect, attractive puppeteer, even as the Batter pulls the strings. 

"Faster." you whimper, nails digging into the pale skin of the Batter's forearms as he thrusts into you, his hips pounding into you hard enough to press tender bruises into your already abused flesh. "Please, Batter..." you coo, hooking your leg higher around the Batter's athletic form, your back arched and eyes half-lidded, staring longingly up at him and the Batter can't help but oblige, feeling his cock harden at the thought of you screaming his name into the sky as you cum around him.

Leaning down, the Batter kisses you, and trails his soft lips down your neck, nipping and licking, trying his best to suppress the urge to bite down for fear of hurting you. But you taste so good, so sweet and perfect, that it takes everything in the Batter to stop himself from marking you, to stop himself from taking what was his and fucking you hard into the small mattress until you can't think, until you can hardly breathe because you're so enraptured with him and how close you are to cumming.

For now, the Batter groans, his pace slow and deep, drawing out each thrust into you like he has all the time in the world--and, as far as he was concerned, he did.

"I'm so close..." you moan, feeling the warm rush of pleasure build in your gut, as you twist and struggle to get the Batter to move faster. He stops, just as you're teetering on the edge of absolution, his name an agonized whimper from your parted lips.

The Batter kisses the top of your head, smirking as he waits until you've calmed down before pulling back out and pushing back in slowly. You groan. The Batter likes to take his time.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 **FEMALE ANATOMY VERSION (**)**

The Batter feels you jump beneath his palm, your skin soft and warm, so pliable and willing against his touch that he almost feels guilty for the filthy thoughts that run through his head. And you're shivering, moaning and gasping as you writhe on the bed, playing the part of the perfect, beautiful puppeteer, even as the Batter pulls the strings. 

"Faster." you whimper, nails digging into the pale skin of the Batter's forearms as he thrusts into you, his hips pounding into your wet core hard enough to press tender bruises into your already abused flesh. "Please, Batter..." you coo, hooking your leg higher around the Batter's athletic form, your back arched and eyes half-lidded, staring longingly up at him and the Batter can't help but oblige, feeling his cock harden at the thought of you screaming his name into the sky as you cum around him.

Leaning down, the Batter kisses you, and then trails his smooth lips down your neck, nipping and licking, trying his best to suppress the urge to bite down for fear of hurting you. But you taste so good, so sweet and perfect, that it takes everything in the Batter to stop himself from marking you, to stop himself from taking what was his and fucking you hard into the small mattress until you can't think, until you can hardly breathe because you're so enraptured with him and how close you are to cumming.

For now, the Batter groans, his pace slow and deep, drawing out each thrust into you like he has all the time in the world--and, as far as he was concerned, he did.

"I'm so close..." you moan, feeling the warm rush of pleasure build in your gut, as you twist and struggle to get the Batter to move faster. He stops, just as you're teetering on the edge of absolution, his name an agonized whimper from your parted lips.

The Batter kisses the top of your head, smirking as he waits until you've calmed down before pulling back out and pushing back in slowly. You moan. The Batter likes to take his time.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **MALE ANATOMY VERSION (***)**

The Batter feels you jump beneath his palm, your skin soft and warm, so pliable and willing against his touch that he almost feels guilty for the filthy thoughts that run through his head. And you're shivering, moaning and gasping as you writhe on the bed, playing the part of the perfect, handsome puppeteer, even as the Batter pulls the strings. 

"Faster." you whimper, nails digging into the pale skin of the Batter's forearms as he thrusts into you, his hips pounding into you hard enough to press tender bruises into your already abused flesh, your cock straining and beading at the tip from being ignored for so long. "Please, Batter..." you coo, hooking your leg higher around the Batter's athletic form, your back arched and eyes half-lidded, staring longingly up at him and the Batter can't help but oblige, feeling his cock harden at the thought of you screaming his name into the sky as you cum around him.

Leaning down, the Batter kisses you, and trails his soft lips down your neck, nipping and licking, trying his best to suppress the urge to bite down for fear of hurting you. But you taste so good, so sweet and perfect, that it takes everything in the Batter to stop himself from marking you, to stop himself from taking what was his and fucking you hard into the small mattress until you can't think, until you can hardly breathe because you're so enraptured with him and how close you are to cumming. Wrapping a roughened hand around your heated length, the Batter gave a firm pump, causing you to spasm and whine at the teasing pleasure he draws from you.

Batter groans, his pace slow and deep, drawing out each thrust into you like he has all the time in the world--and, as far as he was concerned, he did.

"I'm so close..." you moan, feeling the warm rush of pleasure build in your gut, as you twist and struggle to get the Batter to move faster. He chuckles and stops both the movement of his hands and his hips, just as you're teetering on the edge of absolution, his name an agonized whimper from your parted lips.

The Batter kisses the top of your head, smirking as he waits until you've calmed down before pulling back out and pushing back in slowly. You groan. The Batter likes to take his time.

 

 

 


	2. lover [Seth, Metalocalypse]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Unsafe Sex, Name-Calling, Shitty Relationship, Rough Sex, Choking, Explicit Language, Angst, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Filth
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE, To skip to the gendered version of your choice, ctrl+f or the equivalent on your system one the following:  
> Gender-Neutral Version (*)  
> Female Anatomy Version (**)  
> Male Anatomy Version (***)
> 
> (the differences are minor, but sometimes having something specifically directed at what you identify as helps, but that's just my opinion /shrug)  
> added 05/03

 

 

**GENDER-NEUTRAL VERSION (*)**

Your breath is caught, stuck somewhere between Seth's hand against your throat and the drooling mess of your mouth. And he's fucking you, hard and rough against the worn leather in the backseat of his shitty, used car.

"Yeah, you like that?" He growls, hips bruising as he thrusts into you. You choke in response, your world blurs, but the pleasure mounts the further he pushes you to the brink. Seth chuckles. "That's right," his thrusts become harder, more rushed, "you're a better fuck when you can't moan like a whimpering bitch."

Your nails dig into the freckled skin of his shoulders, your back arching as your pleasure builds higher and higher. He leans down and nips your ear, "After this, no one can have you--no one could ever make you cum, shaking and crying the way you're going to be for me. I'm going to fucking ruin you." 

You feel his free hand grasp your hip and angle you upwards until he's hitting a spot that makes you want to scream. With each thrust, you're writhing, so close to the edge that as you fall off, you can do nothing but cry and shiver and moan after he releases your throat.

You convulse against him, still riding the waves of your orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of your head as he gives a few more brutal thrusts into you before he finally comes, pulling out of you to cum over your half-scrunched up wrinkled shirt you were wearing.

And then it hits you.

You sit up, your afterglow daze stuttering to a stop. "I thought you were wearing a condom?!" God, you did not want to get anything from this asshole.

"I thought you had a boyfriend." He shoots back, giving you the most rotten, shitstain of a smirk you've ever seen as he zips up his pants and throws you your shorts. "Guess we'll both be liars today, then, huh?"

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**FEMALE ANATOMY VERSION (**)**

Your breath is caught, stuck somewhere between Seth's hand against your throat and the drooling mess of your mouth. And he's fucking you, hard and rough against the worn leather in the backseat of his shitty, used car.

"Yeah, you like that?" He growls, hips bruising as he thrusts into the heat of you, the slickness of your walls fluttering around him. You choke in response, your world blurs, but the pleasure mounts the further he pushes you to the brink. Seth chuckles. "That's right," his thrusts become harder, more rushed, "you're a better fuck when you can't moan like a whimpering bitch."

Your nails dig into the freckled skin of his shoulders, your back arching as your pleasure builds higher and higher. He leans down and nips your ear, "After this, no one can have you--no one could ever make you cum, shaking and crying the way you're going to be for me. I'm going to fucking ruin you." 

You feel his free hand grasp your hip and angle you upwards until he's hitting a spot that makes you want to scream. With each thrust, you're writhing, so close to the edge that as you fall off, you can do nothing but cry and shiver and moan after he releases your throat.

You convulse against him, still riding the waves of your orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of your head as he gives a few more brutal thrusts into you before he finally comes, pushing hard against you once, twice before he spills hot and wet deep inside of you.

And then it hits you.

You sit up, your afterglow daze stuttering to a stop. "I thought you were wearing a condom?!" You can't remember if you've been taking your pill. Oh god.

"I thought you had a boyfriend." He shoots back, giving you the most rotten, shitstain of a smirk you've ever seen as he zips up his pants and throws you your skirt. "Guess we'll both be liars today, then, huh?"

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**MALE ANATOMY VERSION (***)**

Your breath is caught, stuck somewhere between Seth's hand against your throat and the drooling mess of your mouth. And he's fucking you, hard and rough against the worn leather in the backseat of his shitty, used car; your own length pressed up against your stomach, unattended and aching, but so hard as Seth grazes that same spot inside of you over and over again.

"Yeah, you like that?" He growls, hips bruising as he thrusts into you. You choke in response, your world blurs, but the pleasure mounts the further he pushes you to the brink. Seth chuckles. "That's right," his thrusts become harder, more rushed, "you're a better fuck when you can't moan like a whimpering bitch."

Your nails dig into the freckled skin of his shoulders, your back arching as your pleasure builds higher and higher. He leans down and nips your ear, "After this, no one can have you--no one could ever make you cum, shaking and crying the way you're going to be for me. I'm going to fucking ruin you." 

You feel his free hand grasp your hip and angle you upwards until he's hitting a spot that makes you want to scream. With each thrust, you're writhing, so close to the edge that as you fall off, you can do nothing but cry and shiver and moan after he releases your throat and reaches down to your length to give you a few pumps, watching in amusement as you shudder and finally cry out.

You convulse against him, still riding the waves of your orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of your head as he gives a few more brutal thrusts into you before he finally comes, pulling out of you to cum over your half-scrunched up wrinkled shirt you were wearing.

And then it hits you.

You sit up, your afterglow daze stuttering to a stop. "I thought you said were wearing a condom?" God, you did not want to catch anything from this asshole.

Seth sneers, "I thought you had a boyfriend." He shoots back, giving you the most rotten, shitstain of a smirk you've ever seen as he zips up his pants and throws you your pants. "Guess we'll both be liars today, then, huh?"

 

 

 


	3. fuck you [Wade Wilson, Deadpool]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Orgasm denial, Dirty Talk, Spanking, Begging, Orgasm Control, Harsh Words, Penetration
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE, To skip to the gendered version of your choice, ctrl+f or the equivalent on your system one the following:  
> Gender-Neutral Version (*)  
> Female Anatomy Version (**)  
> Male Anatomy Version (***)
> 
> edited 05/26

 

**GENDER-NEUTRAL VERSION (*)**

Wade's cock is pressed all the way inside of you, his nails digging into your flesh, bruising the spanked raw, red curve of your ass; one hand keeping you steady while the other grips your hair.

"You know what I want, baby..." Wade grunts, drawing out so slowly that you can feel every pulse and drag of him against you, the tip of his dick barely slipping out of you before he presses back in, all the way to the hilt, your back arching as you fist the sheets.

You moan, struggling to press yourself onto him harder when he pulls out, slower this time, until you're practically mewling, jaw slack in pleasure. And you're so hot, body slick and muscles taut as you whine, legs spread wide and shaking with the effort to keep yourself from falling face down into the damp crumpled sheets, "Damn it..." you groan, gasping when Wade smacks your already sore ass with an open palm. 

Wade leans down and nibbles the sensitive skin just below your ear, "Just admit you were wrong and you can cum." he whispers with a chuckle. You bite your lip, trying to twist away from Wade's touch. But he catches you, gripping your waist with both hands to stop you from moving and guides you back onto his cock with an insanely slow pace.

"Please..." you can feel the heat building in your gut, but it's not enough. You're so hot and Wade feels so good inside of you, stretching and gliding in and out so smoothly that you nearly choke and collapse when he pulls out quickly, until just the tip rests inside of you, and surges back in. "Fuck!" you scream, writhing and bucking into him. He laughs and you frown, turning back to look up at him as you pant, "F-fuck you, Wade."

"So crass sweetheart..." he teases, moving to kiss the side of your neck. "But I'm already doing that."

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**FEMALE ANATOMY VERSION (**)**   
  


Wade's cock is pressed all the way inside of you, his nails digging into your flesh, bruising the spanked raw, red curve of your ass; one hand keeping you steady while the other fingers your clit.

"You know what I want, baby..." Wade grunts, drawing out so slowly that you can feel every pulse and drag of him against you, the tip of his dick barely slipping out of you before he presses back in, all the way to the hilt, your back arching as you fist the sheets.

You moan, struggling to press yourself onto him harder when he pulls out, slower this time, until you're practically mewling, jaw slack in pleasure. And you're so wet, your cunt slick and dripping down your thighs as you whine, legs spread wide and shaking with the effort to keep yourself from falling face down into the damp crumpled sheets, "Damn it..." you groan, gasping when Wade smacks your already sore ass with an open palm. 

Wade leans down and nibbles the sensitive skin just below your ear, "Just admit you were wrong and you can cum." he whispers with a chuckle. You bite your lip, trying to twist away from Wade's touch, overstimulated, but at the same time so close. But he catches you, gripping your waist with both hands to stop you from moving and guides you back onto his cock with an insanely slow pace.

"Please..." you can feel the heat building in your gut, but it's not enough. You're so hot and Wade feels so good inside of you, stretching and gliding in and out so smoothly that you nearly choke and collapse when he pulls out quickly, until just the tip rests inside of you, and surges back in. "Fuck!" you scream, writhing and bucking into him. He laughs and you frown, turning back to look up at him as you pant, "F-fuck you, Wade."

"So crass sweetheart..." he teases, moving to kiss the side of your neck. "But I'm already doing that."

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**MALE ANATOMY VERSION (***)**

 

Wade's cock is pressed all the way inside of you, his nails digging into your flesh, bruising the spanked raw, red curve of your ass; one hand keeping you steady while the other pumps your aching length.

"You know what I want, baby..." Wade grunts, drawing out so slowly that you can feel every pulse and drag of him against you, the tip of his dick barely slipping out of you before he presses back in, all the way to the hilt, your back arching as you fist the sheets.

You moan, struggling to press yourself onto him harder when he pulls out, slower this time, until you're practically mewling, jaw slack in pleasure. And you're so hot, body slick and muscles taut as you whine, legs spread wide and shaking with the effort to keep yourself from falling face down into the damp crumpled sheets, "Damn it..." you groan, gasping when Wade smacks your already sore ass with an open palm. 

Wade leans down and nibbles the sensitive skin just below your ear, "Just admit you were wrong and you can cum." he whispers with a chuckle, gripping you just a bit harder as he slides his fist down, stroking you and causing you to buck forward. You bite your lip, trying to twist away from Wade's touch, overstimulated, but at the same time so close. But he catches you, gripping your waist with both hands to stop you from moving and guides you back onto his cock with an insanely slow pace.

"Please..." you can feel the heat building in your gut, but it's not enough. You're so hot and Wade feels so good inside of you, stretching and gliding in and out so smoothly that you nearly choke and collapse when he pulls out quickly, until just the tip rests inside of you, and surges back in. "Fuck!" you scream, writhing and bucking into him. He laughs and you frown, turning back to look up at him as you pant, "F-fuck you, Wade."

"So crass sweetheart..." he teases, moving to kiss the side of your neck. "But I'm already doing that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's still a slacker? (me... it's me) But, I just had to make this drabble because Deadpool is coming out next week and I'm so excited. I just can't hide it.
> 
> [Constructive Criticism/Feedback much appreciated]


	4. right [Amai Mask, One-Punch Man]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rough Sex, Mildly Possessive, Over Stimulation, Penetration (anal sex for male, unspecified for gen-neutral)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE, To skip to the gendered version of your choice, ctrl+f or the equivalent on your system one the following:  
> Gender-Neutral Version (*)  
> Female Anatomy Version (**)  
> Male Anatomy Version (***)
> 
> edited 06/04

 

**GENDER-NEUTRAL VERSION**

You're hot, legs wrapped around Mask's hips as he thrusts into you, his pace rough and hard, pressing you against the cold mirror of the vanity, forcing your back to arch into him as he leans down and bites the sensitive skin at the of your throat.

"Ah~! Mask..." You whimper, hips jutting forward unintentionally until he's so deep inside of you that you're aching. And you can barely speak when he trails dark bites along your neck, panting dirty words of praise against your skin until you're shaking, crying, and clenching around him, your cum dripping down as you ride out your orgasm.

But Mask doesn't stop; even when your legs tremble, your hands grasping and tearing at the crisp cloth of his dress shirt, your mouth hanging open with the beginnings of a desperate plea.

And as you're shaking, your pleasure mounting to immeasurable, almost painful heights, Mask smiles, his hair falling loosely around his face, "I love the way you look after you've cum," he murmurs with the softness of a lover, casually running a gentle hand down your cheek even as his other grips your side to keep you from moving against his pace, "So beautiful... and only for me."

You whine and shut your eyes, turning your head to the side as you bite your lip hard, trying hopelessly to keep yourself from falling off the edge again.

Grabbing your chin, Mask forces you to face him, "Look at me." He growls, his voice harsh and dark, his other hand slipping down from your waist to touch just above where you're sensitive, stroking and teasing you mercilessly. Your body contorts and rolls against him, your breathing ragged and uneven as you whine and moan openly, a strangled cry slipping from your parted lips until your voice goes hoarse.

Mask chuckles, but doesn't slow, smirking at the way you feel around him; he takes you harder. After all, he still has thirty minutes until his interview starts, and what better way to spend his time than getting to know the newest member of S-Class?

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**FEMALE ANATOMY VERSION**

You're hot, legs wrapped around Mask's hips as he thrusts into you, his pace rough and hard, pressing you against the cold mirror of the vanity, forcing your back to arch into him as he takes a pert nipple into his mouth and sucks hard.

"Ah~! Mask..." You whimper, trying to push his head away from your sensitive breasts, your hips jutting forward unintentionally until he's so deep inside of you that you're aching, full and so soaking wet. And you can barely speak when he releases your breast in favor of your neck, panting dirty words of praise against your skin until you're shaking, crying and coming around him, your juices dripping down your inner thighs as you ride out your orgasm.

But Mask doesn't stop; even when your legs tremble, your hands grasping and tearing at the crisp cloth of his dress shirt, your mouth hanging open with the beginnings of a desperate plea.

And as you're shaking, your pleasure mounting to immeasurable, almost painful heights, Mask smiles, his hair falling loosely around his face, "I love the way you look after you've come," he murmurs with the softness of a lover, casually running a gentle hand down your cheek even as his other grips your side to keep you from moving against his pace, "So beautiful... and only for me."

You whine and shut your eyes, turning your head to the side as you bite your lip hard, trying hopelessly to keep yourself from falling off the edge again.

Grabbing your chin, Mask forces you to face him, "Look at me." He growls, his voice harsh and dark, his other hand slipping down from your waist to your sensitive clit, stroking and rubbing you mercilessly. Your body contorts and rolls against him, your breathing ragged and uneven as you come around his cock, a strangled cry slipping from your parted lips until your voice goes hoarse.

Mask chuckles, but doesn't slow, smirking at the way you feel around him; he takes you harder. After all, he still has thirty minutes until his interview starts, and what better way to spend his time than getting to know the newest member of S-Class?

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **MALE ANATOMY VERSION**

You're hot, legs wrapped around Mask's hips as he thrusts into you, his pace rough and hard, pressing you against the cold mirror of the vanity, forcing your back to arch into him as he leans down and bites the sensitive skin at the of your throat.

"Ah~! Mask..." You whimper, hips jutting forward unintentionally until he's so deep inside of you that you're aching, a low thrumming building deep inside you. And you can barely speak when he trails dark bites along your neck, panting dirty words of praise against your skin until you're shaking, crying, and clenching around him, your cock twitching as you cum, hard, hot, and sticky up between the both of you as you ride out your orgasm.

But Mask doesn't stop; even when your legs tremble, your hands grasping and tearing at the crisp, now stained, cloth of his dress shirt, your mouth hanging open with the beginnings of a desperate plea.

And as you're shaking, your pleasure mounting to immeasurable, almost painful heights, Mask smiles, his hair falling loosely around his face, "I love the way you look after you've cum," he murmurs with the softness of a lover, casually running a gentle hand down your cheek even as his other grips your side to keep you from moving against his pace, "So beautiful... and only for me."

You whine and shut your eyes, turning your head to the side as you bite your lip hard, trying hopelessly to keep yourself from screaming, again.

Grabbing your chin, Mask forces you to face him, "Look at me," He growls, his voice harsh and dark, his other hand slipping down from your waist to grip your curve of your ass as he slides in deeper. Your body contorts and rolls against him, your breathing ragged and uneven as you whine and moan openly, a strangled cry slipping from your parted lips until your voice goes hoarse.

Mask chuckles, but doesn't slow, smirking at the way you feel around him; he takes you harder. After all, he still has thirty minutes until his interview starts, and what better way to spend his time than getting to know the newest member of S-Class?


	5. bitch [Gary Smith, Bully]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Note, all characters are 18+  
> Warnings: fem!Reader, Name Calling, Hate Sex, Insults, General Meanness, Choking, Roughness, Rough Sex, Dirty Talk, Outdoor Sex, Unsafe Sex (wear a condom, kids), A little bit of DUB-CON, Gag

III. bitch

Gary's hands are clenching your skirt, angry and hostile and just itching to pull you into his dorm to fuck that stupid fucking smile off your smug little face. "Stop playing dumb, bitch," Gary spits as he pushes you against the bricked wall behind the boy's dorm, his hands inching up your hips before sealing around your throat to further establish just how fucking serious he is. "Give me my cigarettes."

You giggle without even so much as a reaction to his unspoken threat, and instead play delicately with Gary's unironed shirt collar, smiling, "Looks like someone is having a bad day--want me to make it better?"

Gary pushes the heel of his palm against your windpipe, effectively shutting you up. Sputtering, you end your cutesy tease, and grab his wrist, your brows knit in concentration as you try to remember how to breathe. Leaning down, Gary presses the side of his face to cheek, "If I wanted to fuck a whore, I would have had you on your knees by now," Gary loosens his grip and tries again, ignoring your quiet gasps and flushed expression as he adjusts his stance to where you can feel him straining against his dress pants. "Now, I'll ask you one more time, and if you don't give me an answer I might have to teach you a lesson on why you shouldn't steal from me, again."

You cough, throat scratchy, but feel a certain blossoming heat coil in your gut, and clench your thighs together. "That was kind of hot..."

"Stop wasting my time." Gary warns, his patience growing thin.

"Alright, fine," You pout, "I took them, but... I lost them somewhere in Old Bullworth Vale. Whoops!"

Although you find the situation more than hilarious, Gary's sudden shift from annoyed to livid might have been the most terrifying thing you've ever witnessed. Maybe you pushed him a little too far?

The bell rings, signifying the end of the class period, and you try to slip away the moment Gary's hand on your throat falters. But he catches you by the wrist and slams you back against the wall. In an instant, Gary hoists your legs around his waist and pins your arms above your head. And just like that, you're at Gary's mercy.

-

Extended End:

You can taste yourself through the wadded panties Gary shoved into your mouth, but you hardly notice it. You're too busy moaning, your hands clenching desperately at Gary's shirt as his thumb circles your sensitive nub, his cock thrust deep inside of you.

Almost torturously slow, Gary pulls out of you before surging back in, brushing a patch of nerves that has you screaming through your gag. "Shh..." Gary smoothes your hair behind your ear as he slams in again, "You have to be quiet; we can't have anyone catching us, can we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more teasing than porn, but I found this, like most unfinished ideas/chapters, in a pile of notes from 2014 when I first conceptualized this drabble series. Praise be past dood for writing some stuff for present dood to post. 
> 
> However, I'll try to finish and post a recently written chapter in a few. In the meanwhile, keep on sinnin' folks!


	6. sweet [Gareth, The Walking Dead]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fem!Reader, Teasing, Overstimulation, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Unsafe Sex (I swear, this is a pattern with these stories or something)

V. sweet

"C'mon, kitten," Gareth growls against your ear, "I know you can do better than that."

You mewl, drool dripping down your chin as you writhe pathetically in Gareth's lap--body sore and covered in bruises, your slit dripping wet and stretched so tightly around his length that you can feel every pulse and ridge of him.

Grunting, Gareth grabs the round flesh of your hips and guides you to work yourself against his cock, your back arching and nails digging into his shoulders as he forces you to ride him faster, his set pace vicious and unpitying, even as you cry out in orgasm for the second time that night. Your legs shake from the intensity of it all, your body wracked with shivers as you try to keep up, your cunt aching and seizing at the agonizing pleasure he's giving you.

With a cruel, ravenous smile, Gareth plunges into your sensitive heat with unrelenting fervor, his voice breathy as he demands you to come again, his bared teeth barely grazing the sweat sheened flesh of your bitten and bruised neck, "One more time, I need you to cum one more time. I need you to scream for me."

When you don't respond, Gareth grabs your hair and yanks back, causing you to yelp and moan pathetically until he presses a harsh kiss at the corner of your mouth. Your eyes flutter open to reveal Gareth's chilling, insatiable gaze, his pupils blown wide and his hair sticking to his forehead as he fucks you ruthlessly harder.

"You're close, _fuck_ ," Gareth grits his teeth, trying to stave off his own orgasm, unwilling to let the pleasure end, but unable to stop the rapid approach of bliss spiralling closer. "Cum for me," Gareth snarls.

And you do, your toes curling and head thrown back, mouth hanging open in shameless pleasure. "That's it, kitten..." Gareth chokes out, before cumming himself and hissing a low groan as you buck and spasm against him in your final throes of ecstasy.


	7. quiet [Ajay Ghale, Far Cry 4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fem!Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Semi-Public, Teasing, Cunnilingus

vii. quiet

Ajay kisses you hard, his lips bruising against your own as he pulls you closer, your bodies practically melding together in his hurriedness. His lips, slightly chapped, trail down your jawline to your neck, biting and nipping, leaving small marks in his wake while his hands busy themselves with undressing your lower half.

You moan, pressing your face into his shoulder to muffle the sound, nails digging into his biceps, "F-fuck…" your voice wavers as Ajay pushes you against the wall and slips his fingers underneath your damp panties, "don't you think we should a-at least wait until night?"

Pulling away from your neck, Ajay levels you with a look that clearly disagrees, "Why? Afraid someone will find out?" he smirks, his eyes dark and amused at your sudden show of caring, "I thought you liked being dangerous."

You cry out, hips bucking against Ajay's hand when he crooks his fingers up and brushes a place inside of you that makes your knees weak and your heat clench, "I-I just don't want to be caught and yelled at- _oh, gods_ -for distracting you from your mission; t-that's all…" you trail off, watching with anticipation as Ajay kneels in front of you, his mouth inline with your aching pussy.

Dragging your panties down, Ajay glances at you and gives you a small, devious grin, "I guess you'll have to be quiet then."

You bite your lip, fingers tangling in Ajay's hair as you ride his face, his tongue swirling around your clit as he watches you with dark, amused eyes. You open your mouth to say something, but before you can even get a word out, Ajay curls his fingers inside of you, causing you to choke on a moan.

Ajay keeps you on the cusp for what seems like an eternity, coaxing you to the edge only to pull you back until you're begging, gasping and pleading him to make you cum. Your whimpers and moans spurn him on, his cock straining against his jeans at the desperate way you undulate against the wall, mouth hanging open in ecstasy. God, you were so fucking gorgeous when you were like this, so open and frantic for him - only for him. What he wouldn't do to just take you hard and fast right now; damn whoever heard or whatever Sabal or Amita may think. He wanted you, badly, but, right now, he wanted you to cum first.

Doubling his efforts, Ajay hones in on your clit, sucking hard while he pistons his rough digits in and out of your heat. He can tell you're getting close by the way you shiver and rock against his face, the sight of your eyes shut closed in pleasure forcing him to growl. The sound vibrates against you, and before you can even warn Ajay, you're cumming, body going rolling against him, unabashedly arching further into his mouth and steadily working fingers. Even as your hips jerk and twist in his hold, Ajay doesn't slow down. You ride the waves of your orgasm, his fingers working you through each twist and turn until you're calling out his name between unintelligible moans. When you finally go limp, Ajay eases his movements to a stop, pulling away with one last gentle kiss to your dripping heat before he slides his digits out of you.

He licks the wetness clinging to his fingers and sends you a devilish grin, "You alright?" he asks, although he sounds more pleased than worried.

You nod, still recovering from the intense shock waves of pleasure that rocketed through you only moments ago, "Yeah," you reply, breathless, face flushed, "that was... amazing."

Ajay stares at you, lips quirking up in a proud smile as he stands to kiss your lips briefly, passionately, before he reaches for for his belt, eyes half-lidded as he eyes you deviously, "Good, I'm not done with you yet."

 


End file.
